


Epiphany

by jtjaforever



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtjaforever/pseuds/jtjaforever
Summary: John finally gets it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss SGA so much! I wish they would do a movie...sigh. So I play with these characters and do not infringe on any copyright!  
> Hope you enjoy.

Something didn't feel right. HE didn't feel right. Another mission that could go wrong from plan A to F at any given time, but there were no other options; no other choices. Yet the feeling that something was being left undone…something vital that he was missing clawed at his gut.

Looking around the locker room John watched as his team geared up. As always they had trusted in his plan, in him…in each other. They had made it back to Pegasus brought Ronon and Teyla home and reunited Teyla with her people.

Teyla. His eyes lingered on her as she efficiently geared up as if she had done so all her life instead of the few short five years of course minus the time she carried Torren. And Torren, what of him if Teyla didn't make it back. Sure she knew the risk, she accepted them and the consequences because he had explained to her about his police friend how she wanted to make a difference for her kids. Teyla felt the same, she wanted to make her world and Torren's future safe - free from the Wraith. He couldn't argue with that, he understood…more than understood. That knowledge added to the respect and love he already felt for her.

Love?

They were heading for the gate now. Ronon checking and rechecking his gun as always. Rodney making sure he had all his equipment and Teyla in quiet mediation. Even when she faced things like this - the possibility of death she was, always did so with a grace and dignity that awed him. But love, where that come from?

Sure he and Teyla were reconnecting since Kannan had rejoined their people upon their return and they had ended their relationship. They still remained good friends and good parents to Torren but somehow the change had broken down a wall John hadn't known he had erected. It was small at first but the more he spent time with Teyla and Torren he had realized how much he had missed out on, how much he had missed….her. How important she was to him and to his life. He had yet to tell her to act on it, but …

He knew what felt wrong now and he had to take care of it before it was too late.

"I love this woman," he said as if in a daze. They were standing at the Gate doing their last minute checks. When did they get here?

Ronon raised a brow, Teyla frown and Rodney was…well, Rodney.

"What?! What did you say?"

John looked up with a smile on his face. "I said I love this woman!"

"What woman are you talking about? Have you been kirking around again?"

John glared, " No Rodney, I mean THIS woman," he said pointing at a confused Teyla.

John walked up to Teyla her face a myriad of emotions. Maybe she didn't share the same feelings. Maybe this wasn't right. In his gut he knew it was right - it felt right.

"Teyla, you need to know this. I want you to know this," John said taking her hands.

"Now? Like this couldn't wait…" Rodney whined.

"YES, NOW," shouted everyone in the control room especially John. Teyla merely let out a weak chuckle.

"John, in this case Rodney may be right. Now is hardly the time to have this conversation," she said glancing about the control room.

"No, now is the right time, the perfect time. No more holding back, no more walking though that gate without you knowing how I feel…" he moved closer, "or how you feel?"

Teyla placed her hand against his cheek. "So much wasted time, so much. I love you too John, I think I always have." She gave him one of her brilliant smiles, eyes brimming with tears

"Could you two like kiss already so we can get going. Saving the galaxy and all that stuff needs doing today," Rodney scoffed.

Ronon cuffed him on the head.

"Ouch…just saying," Rodney rubbed the back of his head.

"Sounds like one of your better ideas, Rodney." Turning back to Teyla he lowered his head to her lips and they were better than he remembered because this time it was really HIM kissing her and her kissing him back. It didn't last long but the sweet promise was there.

" 'Bout time," Ronon chuckled as he joined in with the clapping and catcalls of confirmation from the rest of the gate room.

"Ok," John said after another look at Teyla, "let's get this show on the road."

Walking though the gate John knew they would make it back, they would make it home, because his future depended on it.


End file.
